La palabra equivocada
by Ertal77
Summary: Sherlock y John se convierten en amigos inseparables en el internado en el que ambos estudian. Pero siempre hay cosas que olvidamos contar y que, sin quererlo, se convierten en secretos. Este fic participa en el rally "The game is on" del Foro I am Sherlocked.


_Este fic participa en el rally "The Game is On" del Foro I am Sherlocked._

Si John Watson hubiera tenido que definir los últimos cinco años en una sola palabra, esta habría sido "felicidad"... para su sorpresa.

Felicidad era lo último que esperaba encontrar en aquel sombrío internado en plena campiña inglesa. Él se había criado en una ciudad industrial del norte de Inglaterra, pequeña y eternamente cubierta de polvo de carbón, pero también ruidosa y vivaz. Pero toda la vivacidad se había esfumado de su vida al morir su madre. Su padre, que siempre había sido un hombre serio y un poco adusto, se había encerrado en sí mismo, centrándose en sus pacientes, en vez de enfrentarse a la tristeza de sus hijos de nueve y siete años. En su casa no había risas, no había juegos, ni cuentos leídos a la luz de la diminuta lámpara de aceite de la habitación de los niños. Solo había silencios en la mesa y cuchicheos entre los dos hermanos. Así que a nadie le tomó por sorpresa que dos años más tarde John fuera enviado a la Carlton Academy y su hermana Harriet quedara al cuidado de una tía.

John había llegado ante las puertas de aquel oscuro caserón barroco con el corazón encogido y una maleta de cartón. Sin embargo, su tutor resultó ser un hombre muy agradable y su compañero de litera... bueno, John no tenía suficientes palabras para describir a Sherlock.

Decir que Sherlock y John se habían hecho amigos enseguida sería quedarse muy corto. En solo un día, Sherlock tenía a John recorriendo todos los pasillos prohibidos para los alumnos y buscando pruebas para incriminar a un profesor que, por lo visto, se había refugiado en el colegio para ocultarse de la luz pública después de haber asesinado a su mujer. John jamás había visto a un asesino; es más, era de los que pensaba que ese tipo de personas nunca iban a coincidir en el mismo ambiente que él. Craso error. Sherlock le había demostrado que a su alrededor había estafadores, ladrones, asesinos y pirómanos, y su entretenimiento favorito era desenmascararlos uno tras otro. Y cuando los crímenes mayores se acababan, pues siempre servía de pasatiempo encontrar quién había roto la estatua de Hermes de la entrada, o quién había hecho trampas en el examen de latín. El caso era investigar. John descubrió que investigar era divertido, era liberador, era una inyección de adrenalina... Pasar el tiempo con Sherlock, en general, era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Aunque a veces su querido mejor amigo se pasaba varios días enfurruñado y apenas le dirigía la palabra. En esos días John necesitaba hacer acopio de toda su paciencia para no acabar chillándole. Lo mejor solía ser dejarle solo o, mejor aún, encontrarle a Sherlock un misterio que resolver.

Y así se encontraba entonces, recorriendo la escuela en busca de un misterio para Sherlock. Porque el mal humor y la desidia de su amigo duraban ya cerca de una semana, y John estaba casi tentado a aceptar la oferta de su equipo de rugby para unirse a su grupo de estudio. Pero no podía hacer eso. Incluso con sus altibajos, Sherlock era genial. No podía ignorarle durante el resto del curso solo por unos cuantos días malos. _Aunque esos días malos empiezan a ser excesivos_ , pensó. Sacudió la cabeza, avergonzado por su pensamiento. _No. Lo que debo hacer es encontrar un rompecabezas para Sherlock, antes de que se vuelva loco._

El caso es que no encontraba nada para él, la escuela parecía en orden, nadie se quejaba de ningún objeto desaparecido y los únicos rumores eran aburridísimos. Al fin, escuchó algo que parecía mínimamente interesante y decidió ir al encuentro de Sherlock.

Su amigo estaba tirado en su cama, en la litera de encima de la de John. Estaba boca abajo, leyendo un libro sobre la flora inglesa, o más bien estudiando la pared de enfrente con expresión distraída.

—¡Sherlock! ¡Eh, Sherlock!

El chico frunció el ceño al oírle, pero no se volvió a mirarle.

—¡Tengo un misterio para ti!

Sherlock solo enarcó una ceja, y John perdió un poco de entusiasmo y de seguridad en sí mismo.

—Bueno... No es un gran misterio, pero algo es algo.

Sherlock seguía en silencio, imperturbable. John suspiró, molesto, notando cómo su paciencia empezaba a agotarse.

—Está bien, _ya que insistes_ , te lo explico... Simmons, de cuarto, ha sido expulsado y nadie sabe la causa—. Esto al menos provocó que Sherlock mirase a John por el rabillo del ojo, demasiado orgulloso o deprimido o quién sabe qué para girarse del todo hacia su amigo—. Ha sido una expulsión hasta el final del semestre, solo le permiten volver para realizar los exámenes. Significa que se va a perder un montón de clases importantes, prácticas de laboratorio y trabajos en equipo... ¡Además de la final de cricket! Debe haber hecho algo importante para merecer ese castigo, ¿no crees?

Sherlock emitió un ligero "mmm" y siguió estudiando la pared frente a él, aunque esta vez con una mueca de concentración en el rostro.

—No es un caso muy interesante— susurró—, pero aún así necesito más datos. ¡Vamos, John!

El muchacho se tiró de la cama, cayendo grácilmente sobre sus largas piernas, y empezó a caminar a rápidas zancadas. John casi tuvo que correr para alcanzarle.

—¿Y dónde vas a buscar esos datos?— le preguntó.

—Hay dos formas de conseguir información en estos casos: podemos ir directamente a la fuente, _ergo_ , el despacho del director, o podemos dar un rodeo y empezar a preguntar a sus amigos.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Qué vas a hacer tú, querrás decir... Ahora mismo el director está en su despacho, así que necesitamos una distracción para sacarle de ahí. ¿Tienes una pelota de rugby?

—¿Una... pelota de rugby? ¿Por qué iba a llevar una encima?

Sherlock suspiró, y cambió de rumbo, dirigiéndose a los gimnasios.

—Necesitamos una pelota de rugby. Vamos, John, no pierdas el tiempo y hazte con una...

John tomó una pelota del armario del gimnasio, confundido. No conseguía ver la relación entre una pelota de rugby y el director del colegio. Se limitó a seguir a Sherlock de nuevo, caminando rápidamente hacia otra zona de aquella misma planta. Sherlock solo se detuvo cuando llegaron delante de la puerta del director.

—¿Y ahora?

Sherlock miró en torno.

—Ahora... tira la pelota contra ese jarrón de flores.

John bajó la pelota, incrédulo.

—¿Qué? ¡Estás loco!

—Vamos, será solo "un pequeño accidente", ¿qué te va a pasar?

—¿Y si me expulsan a mí también?

—¿Por un jarrón roto?— se mofó Sherlock—. Te harán copiar unos cuantos versos en latín, eso es todo. Yo te ayudaré. ¡Venga, John! ¡Hazlo antes de que acabe viniendo alguien!

Sherlock se escondió detrás de un sofá, dejando a John solo ante el peligro. _Las cosas que me hace hacer_ , gruñó John _._ Pero tiró la pelota, destrozando el jarrón con su excelente puntería.

El director salió hecho una furia un instante después, al oír el ruido. Sherlock se deslizó hacia la puerta de su despacho y se introdujo con pasos ágiles y silenciosos. John aguantó el chaparrón como pudo, murmurando torpes e inconexas excusas entre la retahíla de gritos del director. Cuando vio que su amigo salía al fin, con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro, inclinó la cabeza ante el director y se disculpó de nuevo. Un par de minutos más tarde, consiguió escabullirse al fin, y se apresuró a buscar a Sherlock en el dormitorio común.

—¡Mil líneas, Sherlock! Que sepas que la mitad te pertenecen.

John trepó a la litera de arriba junto a su amigo, sentándose encima de sus piernas. Sherlock las encogió y se acabó sentando con las piernas cruzadas para que cupieran los dos.

—Te están bien merecidas— masculló Sherlock en voz baja.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué te he hecho?

—No he dicho nada.

—Pues yo lo he oído. ¿Qué querías decir con eso? Llevas unos días muy raro conmigo, ¿estabas enfadado? Yo creía que era solo que estabas aburrido. ¿Qué te he hecho?

Sherlock evitó su mirada, inquieto.

—He dicho que no es nada. Volvamos a Simmons, ¿de acuerdo?

John le miró con recelo.

—...Está bien. ¿Qué has descubierto?

La cara de Sherlock se iluminó con su habitual entusiasmo. Sacó del interior de su chaqueta varias cuartillas con una sonrisita traviesa.

—¿Qué... qué es eso?— preguntó John alarmado—. ¿Has sacado documentos del despacho del director? Oh, Dios mío, Sherlock, si te pillan...

—No lo harán, descuida... Mira, este es un examen de Simmons, fíjate en la letra—. John tomó la hoja de papel y la estudió—. Y este es el permiso que el padre de Simmons rellenó el mes pasado...

John estudió ambos papeles y los comparó. A primera vista no vio nada de particular en ellos. El permiso era para solicitar una salida de una tarde para una visita al oftalmólogo.

—¿No lo ves, John? Fíjate en la forma en la que cruza las tes... y en la lazada superior de las efes y las eles... Lo ves ahora, ¿verdad?

John todavía tenía sus dudas, pero entendía lo que Sherlock estaba insinuando.

—Aaaah... ¿Quieres decir que Simmons falsificó el permiso de su padre?— Sherlock asintió—. ¿Y por qué haría algo así? Es estúpido arriesgarse a una expulsión tan cerca de los exámenes finales.

Su amigo resopló y cambió de postura, cruzando ambas manos tras la nuca y apoyándose en la pared del cabezal de la cama.

—Quizás porque quería encontrarse con cierta "señorita Violet", con la que lleva carteándose durante más de un año...

John examinó el resto de papeles. Había un fajo de cartas escritas con una letra pequeña y picuda. Abrió una al azar y vio la firma ( _Violet_ ). No quiso inmiscuirse más en la vida privada de Simmons, así que decidió que el juego había concluido. Plegó de nuevo la carta y la colocó exactamente como estaba dentro del fajo, atado con un cordón rojo. Solo entonces se fijó en la expresión del rostro de su amigo, y debería haberse fijado antes, porque era una expresión que nunca le había visto.

—Sherlock, ¿qué...?

El otro muchacho se movió de repente, dejando de estudiar el aire para saltar de nuevo de la cama hacia el suelo, interrumpiendo a John.

—En fin, eso ha sido rápido de averiguar, ¿no crees? Me parece que me voy a ir un rato a la biblioteca.

—¡Sherlock, espera! ¡Espera, te he dicho!

John saltó de la cama y corrió tras él, hasta que le alcanzó y le cogió del brazo. Sherlock se quedó inmóvil, sin girarse hacia él, cerrando las manos en forma de puños. _¿Qué, qué es?_ , se preguntó John, desesperado, rebuscando entre sus recuerdos de la última semana para tratar de encontrar qué era lo que se estaba interponiendo entre Sherlock y él. Al fin tuvo un presentimiento y soltó a su amigo. Corrió de nuevo a su cama y rebuscó en su mesita de noche. Ahí, en su cajón, estaba su propio fajo de cartas, también atado con una cinta. Extrajo la última, que había llegado hacía seis días. Se la tendió a Sherlock.

—Es por esto, ¿verdad? ¿Son las cartas que recibo lo que hace que estés tan molesto conmigo?

—No estoy molesto contigo.

Pero Sherlock seguía sin moverse del sitio y sin girarse para mirar a John, su figura larguirucha clavada en medio del pasillo entre las literas, con los rizos que habían escapado de la gomina cayéndole sobre los ojos. John desplegó la carta y la releyó. ¿Qué podía haber en ella que hubiera molestado tanto a Sherlock? Sus ojos danzaron sobre la despedida: _Con cariño, tu prometida. Lorraine._

—¿Es por esa palabra, _mi prometida_? Sabes que me carteo con Lorraine desde que llegué al colegio, y de eso hace cinco años.

—¡Nunca me habías dicho que era tu prometida!— escupió Sherlock, y parecía que estaba a punto de echar a correr, así que John se adelantó y le agarró del brazo de nuevo, plantándose ante él y obligándole a mirarle a la cara con la otra mano.

—¡Es una amiga, la hija de unos viejos amigos de mis padres! Eso de que estemos prometidos no significa nada, es solo una formalidad.

—Pero es cierto. Algún día te casarás con ella.

John abrió la boca para contestar pero no pudo. Los ojos de Sherlock estaban tan llenos de furia que las palabras que John hubiera podido decir se borraron de su mente, dejándole confuso y desorientado. Perdido. Sherlock se sacudió sus manos y salió corriendo del dormitorio.

John se sentó en su cama y releyó la carta de Lorraine. No había en aquellas frases nada que delatara más relación entre ellos que la que siempre había habido, una amiga con la que jugaba cuando era pequeño. Nada había cambiado. John no sabía por qué Lorraine había firmado "tu prometida" por primera vez. Quizá era una forma de recordarle que ya tenían ambos dieciséis años y que, de hecho, estaban prometidos. Quizá era una forma de recordarle que su relación debería avanzar, que sus cartas llenas de trivialidades deberían evolucionar sutilmente hasta convertirse en cartas de amor. Y ¿por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, John siempre se había imaginado a sí mismo en el futuro convertido en médico, como su padre, pero viviendo en una casa llena de luz y de amor, de risas, de música, de _ruido_ , con varios niños alrededor y con Lorraine, sí, con ella. Si alguna vez había tenido amistad con otras niñas, los cinco años que llevaba en la Carlton Academy las había convertido en un recuerdo borroso, así que Lorraine era la única muchacha que podía imaginarse, como su futura esposa o como cualquier otra cosa; no veía a muchas mujeres por debajo de los cincuenta años desde que vivía allí. Y Lorraine le había enviado una fotografía suya hacía un año: una adorable chiquilla de quince años con el pelo castaño recogido en un elegante moño alto, en lugar de la larga trenza despeinada que él recordaba.

Sin embargo, tampoco era que tuviera ensoñaciones románticas sobre la muchacha. John era un hombre pragmático, al fin y al cabo. Casarse estaría... bien, era lo correcto, lo que debía hacer, ¿verdad? Pero a pesar de sus cartas y de la foto, Lorraine era una figura desdibujada a la que no dedicaba más pensamientos que la alegría que le causaba recibir sus cartas. Nada que mereciera el disgusto que se había llevado Sherlock.

 _Sherlock_.

Con un nudo de angustia en el estómago, John guardó de nuevo las cartas en la mesita de noche y salió a buscar a su amigo. Estaba anocheciendo, y la biblioteca seguramente estaba cerrando ya. ¿Dónde podía buscar a Sherlock? Echó a andar, sin pensar, y dejó que sus pasos le guiaran adonde pudiera encontrar a su amigo. Recordó el libro que estaba leyendo esa tarde, un libro sobre plantas, y se encaminó hacia el invernadero. Lo encontró allí, musitando los nombres latinos de cada planta, de cada raíz, de cada flor. Tuvo que oír los pasos de John, por fuerza, pero siguió insistiendo en sus nombres de plantas como si siguiera solo en el invernadero.

—Es cierto que nunca te dije que Lorraine y yo estamos prometidos— empezó John.

Le sudaban las palmas de las manos, y Sherlock seguía ignorándole.

—Pero sí sabías que somos amigos desde pequeños... A nuestros padres les pareció buena idea prometernos, eso es todo. Fue solo una formalidad, no es que importe mucho.

—¿No te importa casarte con alguien o no?

John se mordió el labio. Eso había sonado muy mal, debía admitirlo.

—Es... cómodo para mí pensar que no voy a tener que pasarme años buscando una esposa. Llevo en esta escuela cinco años, sin el más mínimo contacto con ninguna chica, ni siquiera visual. Dentro de un año iré a la facultad de Medicina... donde tampoco habrá mujeres. Así que está bien saber que Lorraine está ahí.

Sherlock gruñó, pero no dijo nada. Tras un silencio incómodo, John se acercó a su amigo. Cuando al fin pudo ver su cara, le asombró ver que tenía los ojos cerrados y que una expresión de dolor cruzaba su rostro. Sin pensarlo, le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y antes de que se diera cuenta estaban abrazados, con la frente de Sherlock apoyada sobre su hombro. John, de repente, se sintió muy consciente del calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Sherlock y del tacto de su cintura bajo la camisa. Su cabello le acariciaba la mejilla, y en vez de apartarle los rizos acabó apretándose contra ellos. Cerró también los ojos, sintiendo que eran demasiadas sensaciones al mismo tiempo.

—Pensé...— susurró Sherlock—. Cuando me imaginaba el futuro, siempre pensaba que estaríamos los dos juntos. Que seguiríamos como ahora, resolviendo misterios. Solo que como adultos, en Londres.

John se imaginó eso. Compartir una casa con Sherlock. Correr tras él en sus estúpidas aventuras. Resolver casos en una ciudad enorme y trepidante como Londres. Viajes en tren. Sherlock era tan brillante que seguramente se haría famoso y sus casos serían cada vez más y más importantes. ¿Y John? John sería el ayudante de Sherlock en sus casos, el médico encargado de inspeccionar a las víctimas. Sería excitante. Mucho mejor que una casa en un pueblo con una esposa y cuatro niños chillones. Y Sherlock tocaría el violín para él por las noches, junto a la chimenea, y John escribiría sus aventuras para alguna revista, explicando lo increíblemente brillante que era su amigo, y Sherlock le sonreiría con orgullo cuando los nombres de ambos aparecieran en los periódicos, y leerían los artículos sentados tan cerca que casi podrían respirar el aliento del otro...

 _Espera. ¡Espera!_ John abrió los ojos, desconcertado. _¿Qué estás imaginando? Sherlock es tu amigo, no puedes imaginar cosas así sobre él... No está bien._

Y quizá había acabado murmurando las últimas frases, porque de repente Sherlock abrió también los ojos y se separó un poco para mirarle, muy de cerca.

—¿Por qué no está bien, John? ¿No te gustaría? ¿De verdad prefieres esa vida que imaginabas con Lorraine, a Londres conmigo?

John negó con la cabeza, incapaz de separar sus ojos de los de Sherlock.

—Sería un honor, de hecho— dijo, tragando saliva.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con tu prometida?

Había cierta urgencia, cierta exigencia, en las palabras de Sherlock, pero John se negó a que le afectaran y solo habló después de una pausa y de forma calmada.

—Le diré que se ha equivocado de palabra, que solo somos amigos, y eso es lo que siempre seremos. Que una decisión tomada a la ligera por nuestros padres cuando teníamos solo ocho años no tiene por qué tomarse al pie de la letra cuando seamos adultos.

Sherlock sonrió, con alivio, y había algo más en la expresión de Sherlock, algo que John había visto en contadas ocasiones, y que casi le hizo jadear. Había algo predatorio y posesivo en la mirada de Sherlock, algo que no acababa de cuadrar en esa imagen idílica que se había imaginado sobre el futuro de ambos, pero que de alguna manera hacía que sintiese una sensación de calor en la parte baja del estómago. Una sensación nada desagradable.

Cuando los labios de Sherlock se posaron en los suyos, la sensación se agudizó de forma alarmante y se expandió más allá de su bajo estómago, hacia lugares que normalmente no estaban en contacto con el cuerpo de su mejor amigo. John tuvo entonces una súbita epifanía, y los detalles de aquel momento se le quedaron grabados en la memoria para siempre: los últimos rayos de luz del atardecer, llenando el invernadero de una atmósfera mágica, el olor penetrante del tomillo y el romero y el jazmín, la tersura de las mejillas de Sherlock y la forma en la que sus largas pestañas aleteaban, rozando la piel de John, y el increíble calor que los rodeaba. Entonces, y solo entonces, se permitió devolver el beso, con labios y dientes y lengua, y con manos que buscaban cerciorarse de que aquel momento era real.

Y entonces decidió que sí, que por fin todo el cuadro tenía sentido, y que aquella era la clase de relación que quería tener con Sherlock. Revisó esa imagen mental soñada, esa casa en Londres compartida, corriendo aventuras juntos, y le añadió lo que estaba experimentando en aquel momento, la boca de Sherlock en la suya y aquella mirada de animal hambriento. Y, a pesar de que John era un hombre práctico, se dio cuenta de que a partir de entonces sí iba a tener muchas ensoñaciones románticas, porque ese futuro sí merecía la pena ser soñado.


End file.
